


It's Quite Unfortunate

by hazelljp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Dom Harry, Domestic Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Insecure Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Post-Zayn One Direction, Sub Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelljp/pseuds/hazelljp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows he can't take the pressure anymore. He has finally broke after years of silence and oppression. After a video leak of a very drunk Louis speaking some very sober thoughts, he takes the opportunity to come clean for his sake and Harry's. All it took was a laptop and a view questions from fans to quickly change everything. Louis and Harry's relation has finally gone public, but now what? Everyone dreamed of this event but what is the aftermath? Will the band become stronger? Can Louis and Harry stay grounded with the new freedom? Or was it easier to keep their little secret private rather public? Larry is now real but how long will it last now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Announcement

_Deep breath_

“Hey everyone.. Doing a little twitcam in a few stay tuned !” Send.

_Deep breath_

Lifting his body off the bed and over to the small desk with a sliver laptop waiting to be opened. Sitting in the leather chair sends a chill down his warm back. Sweaty palms grip the chair handles and slowly move to open the laptop revealing a bright screen already opened to the browser.

Typing the website in the search box causes shaky breaths and twitchy fingers. A page opens to the twitcam site and he rubs his hands against his pale face. He stands from his chair and paces the room. Retrieving his phone from his pajama pocket he sends out one last tweet. After, he tosses it on to his bed and makes his way to the kitchen.

“Only ten minutes.” He reassures himself.

“That’s all I need. It’ll be fine.” He pulls a bottle of water from the freezer and takes a few sips before capping it again. Walking around the kitchen and living room he tries reminding himself of the positives. How everything has already been exposed and that nothing can be worse than what has already happened. Nothing can get worse no matter the outcome of this stunt.

Guilt eats at him as he walks back into the bedroom. He could have done this so long ago. God so much could have been prevented if this was resolved months, or even years ago. So many people could have been saved and so much would have changed. But then he wouldn’t be where he is now… or maybe he would.

He sits back down and stares at the screen. What was one 0 views has soared to over 40 thousand. He runs his fingers over the mouse pad, guiding the pointer to hover over the words “Camera On”.

_Deep Breath… Deep Breath._

“Hello everyone! Um so… these past few nights have been great performing for you all. Its great being back on tour with the boys and seeing all of you.”

He rubs over his hands in his lap and looks down while trying to find some type of courage to speak what he’s been running over in his head for years.

“Last week there was a group of fans who saw me and others coming into our hotel after having some drinks. Well some is an understatement…” he smirked in his lap and then looked up at the screen. His 40 thousand has climbed to 55.

“A vine was recorded of me saying—” Dropping his head in what felt like defeat he tangled his fingers in his hair and sighed. Looked back up to the mirroring screen he saw himself. How tired and sacred he looked. He was. He doesn't know what to expect from many after today and it terrifies him. He could lose everything in a few seconds but he doesn't care. He already has everything he needs.

“My name is Louis Tomlinson and  _I'm gay… and it’s quite unfortunate_.” his hands shake in his lap. His breathing grows shallow with a pain in his chest.

"I was going to wait a few more years... but things have been weighing down I can hardly..."

He trails off and looks sadly at his reflection.

"I'm happy...honest. I just I'm unsure of what to do next. I didn't quite plan this through. I mean it was--I uh--Send me some questions I suppose..."

He feels stuck in one place watching the question filled comments pour in. he thought it would feel different. He had imagined it would be like a weight being lifted or a wave of contentment. Instead he felt cold and shell shocked. He was on edge and anxious. Each sense heightened and over worked. Sickly chills coursed through his arms and down his back. He felt cold but he was pooling in sweat.

 

" **How long have you been hiding this?"** Well years I think. I've lost count maybe four? Five?"

 **"Who else have you told? Does your family know?"** Yeah they know."

 **"Are you and Harry married?"** No, no we aren't."

 **"Do you live with harry?"** On occasion." he pushes through the questions with a churning stomach.

 **"Are you dating Harry?"** Yes."

 **"Was El your beard?"** he pauses. A knot tightens around his body. He wants to cry. To scream. He feels gutted and tired thinking back on years of covering, years of lying, years of arguments between him, harry, el, management. He feels the one to blame. It never would have happened if he spoke up early on but then he wouldn't be here. Wouldn’t be touring, performing, or singing. He would be at UNI scraping by alongside Harry to afford a small ratty flat outside London.

"Yes. She was. We were friends. Good friends. I'm not sure where we stand now."

He loved her like any friend would and she loved him too. He told her his plans to tell everyone but she was angry instead of elated.

"You’re going to ruin everything. Everything you've achieved! Does harry know? Do the others know? Management? Are you ready to lose everything?"

He’s not. He knows it’s selfish but he's not. But under the stability and happiness this life has provided he's not truly happy if he is weighed down with the burdens attached to it.

 

"Louis? Are you on the phone?" the loud voice rang through the room as the bedroom door opened.

"Lou who are you talking to? Is that a video call?"

Louis turned around to face harry. His hair is soaked and combed back while a dark towel hangs on his hip.

"It’s a livestream."

"Oh we haven't had those in ages. What’s it for?"

"Coming out."

"Coming? Out? Louis did you- is that- el she-"

"Say hi."

Harry walks closer to the laptop and smiles.

"Why Louis, look at all of these views. Stop looking at me naked you perverts." Harry places a kiss to the top of Louis head and grabs a few clothes.

"When you're done Lou let’s get lunch I'm starved. Bye everyone."

He exits the bedroom leaving Louis a bit confused. He expected a bit more really such as a fuse blown or two. He was waiting to see horror on Harry's face. Waiting for the laptop to be slammed closed and pulled to his feet and questioned why he would risk everything and why he didn't talk with Harry first. He has the tendency to panic and he doesn’t hold back on his emotion like Louis can. They’ve both been wanted to do this but it has never been approved of so Harry’s casual reaction is a bit off putting.

He turns his attention back to the camera and simply smiles.

"Bye everyone. We’ll be in Japan tomorrow. I'm going to lunch with my boyfriend... bye."  He ends the stream and closes the laptop. He takes his phone from his pockets and sets it softly on top. He makes a clothing change and heads out to the living room.

"Today everything changes you know that Lou?" Harry says waiting on the sofa.

"Yeah... I know. Are you ready?"

"Yeah let me just get my keys and--"

"No Harry. _Are you ready?"_

Harry’s smile fades a bit and returns quickly saying "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you Tomlinson."

"Me too Harold. Me too."

"So what’s for lunch? My treat yeah?" Harry says opening the flat door.

"I really do love you Harry." Louis grins completely ignoring the question.

"You're always in my heart." he continues

Harry blushes while walking down the hall hand in hand with Louis. He kisses his cheek and linger his lips there. "I love you too Lou. I'm ready for _anything_."


	2. So Far So Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was checking my page one day and decided to add to this because i think about the possibilities of this event WAY too much. Enjoy! Should I continue??

** LARRY IS REAL AND HAPPIER THAN EVER **

** HARRY AND LOUIS FROM 1D ARE OFFICAL **

** KEEP CALM ITS HAPPENING! LARRY IS OUT **

** MOVE OVER KIMYNE… LARRY IS THE COUPE OF THE YEAR!!! **

** DIRECTIONERS CELEBRATE LARRY COMING OUT **

 

Louis and Harry have taken the media by storm since Louis’ livestream. History was made the day Louis and Harry took their relationship public. After the streaming came a series of media outbreak. Their friends and fans have all gathered to show support for them both. Even with some smug and crude comments from the disappointed, the two have been thriving off the love.

 Tweets followed from the boys and friends:

 @Louis_Tomlinson: Buzzzin! Thanks everyone for the support! I’ve been waiting a loooong time for this day! (:

@Harry_Styles: Everyone has been so kind about the news. Thank you all, we appreciate everything. All the love. H

@Real_Liam_Payne: Wow! I’m so happy for my favorite lads. I guess it was worth the wait ;)

@NiallOffical: WOO ! Congrats @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles love you both !

@edsheeran: @Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson it took you long enough

@zaynmalik: <3 happy for ya xx. @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles

@SimonCowell: Happy to see you both finally happy

@ollyoffical: Love in the air!! @Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson

@JKCordon: I ship it X. @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry Styles

 

A lot has happened since that day. Zayn officially quit the band and decided to follow a different path. The first thing everyone wanted was an interview, but things were happening too fast and that was the last thing they wanted. As a band they decided to take a hiatus for 18 months. The break will allow them all to have time to themselves and recover from such a dramatic year. Louis has never felt so at ease. The years of anxiety and rumors were eating him up. A heavy weight was on his shoulders as he tried to balance his career and his private relationship with Harry. He had gotten accustom to denying their love and ridiculing those who didn’t believe him. He did not flinch or get defense of the accusations but instead would brush them off. It got to a point where he felt like he was brushing Harry off. There were times when he started to believe his own lies. Harry would have to remind him of their love in more ways than one. Currently Harry and Louis are relaxing in Harry’s home in LA. Harry is in the kitchen cooking whatever he brought from a local farmer’s market, while Louis is in the living room consumed with his thoughts. He scrolls thoughtlessly through twitter, Instagram, and even Facebook before his subconscious got the best of him. He scooted off the velvet couch and wondered into the kitchen. He leaned against the arch way of the bleach white kitchen and looked around the blinding room.

 Harry had chosen to make the kitchen cabinets ivory white and the counter tops chalky marble. Why all white was beyond Louis’ comprehension. Well, Harry is the one who _actually_ cooks so it was only fair for him to decorate it to his heart’s content. “It will make it look cleaner and brighter!” Harry told him the day they first walked through the house. “And no matter how much damage you do it will always look nice.” He added wile Louis rolled his eyes. Louis shook his head and the distracting memory away as he watched Harry prance about their kitchen in loose shorts and a tee shirt that’s a bit too small on him. He’s splitting his time between the veggies searing on the stove, the rice boiling on the parallel burner, and whatever is in the oven.

“It’s almost ready so don’t snack on anything.” Harry said reaching into the spice cabinet. Shockingly food wasn’t on Louis’ mind. “What are you making?’ he asked still lingering in the entrance way. “Rice, stir-fry veggies, and chicken teriyaki. Thought I’d try something new. Plus, it’s the first time I’ve been able to cook in forever.” The break they’ve had has been nice. Louis has been catching up with family and TV. Harry has been able to do some more writing and see friends. Both have _really_ been able to catch up with each other. But even as enjoyable as it is, Louis knows it will all come to an end and he isn’t ready for that yet. 

“What are you staring at?” Harry grinned. He pulled the platter of chicken out the over and sat it on the counter to cool. “You I guess.” He murmured. “You ok? You look spaced out.” Harry asked as he walked towards him. “What are you thinking about? Or not thinking about?”

“It’s nothing. Just over thinking again.” Louis answered.

“Alright, well, set the table and I’ll bring everything out.” Louis did just that, and sat down on his side of the table. They ate their dinner in peace, with Harry rambling about some silly cartoon about them he saw online. Louis mostly listened and enjoyed the food.

“Louis I was thinking that we should do that interview.” Louis looked up from his plate taken back. “Why?” was the only question on Louis mind now.

 “To maybe clear the air on somethings. Let them know the story. Our story.” Harry replied wiggling his fork at Louis playfully. “Why so soon?” Louis felt uneasy. “So long? It’s December.”

“I know its December but we have so much coming up, and we just started our break, and I wanted to plan a vacation, and—” “Louis breathe” Harry smiled, “I’m not saying to go on air tomorrow but I think we should do one, maybe next month, or sooner.” Harry knows he can get his way with a little eye bashing and cheeky grins. Louis can’t help but fond over him. He’s stupidly irresistible. “I’ll think about it.” Is his only response. “Louis It would be good for us. We’ve been hiding for so long, maybe sitting on that interview couch side by side is a good way for us to really put ourselves out there.”

Harry’s coming from a genuine place. The day of the livestream lifted a lot off his back too. He’s always been ready to tell the world the truth, and so when he walked in on the broadcast he wasn’t fazed. He was excited that Louis finally spoke out. Louis has been anxious lately and Harry has picked up on it. As they cleaned up the table and kitchen Harry asked another question. “Do you want to do yoga with me? Tomorrow morning?” Louis craned his neck to side eye Harry while washing dishes. “You want me to get up at 5 am, put on tight clothing, and do funny looking stretches in the wet grass?” “Yes?” Louis tried to look serious but began to smirk at the mental image of Harry’s lanky body bending every which way. “Sure, why not.” “Great, I’ll make sure to set the alarm nice and loud.” Harry said with a peck on Louis’ cheek. “And I’ll make sure to wear the most fitting shorts possible.” Louis teased.


End file.
